Fallen To Rise
by Kyndal1515
Summary: What happened to Smokepaw when he fell? Did he live? Did he die? Die he fall asleep and live in a dream? I decided to write a short story about him. I haven't written one in a long time so please no hate! And it was confirmed that Smokefoot and Smokepaw ARE NOT the same character. ;)P.S I know it's kinda like Firestar's Quest.


Cats Outside the Clans

Smokepaw - dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Maple - brown and white she cat with green eyes.

Ledge - brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Snow - white she cat with blue eyes.

Flower - ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Flint - black tom with amber eyes.

Star - pure white she cat with amber eyes.

**Prologue**

"We have to give him a sign!" snarled a black tom. "He must get back to his clan, where he belongs!"

"No Nightstar, that will not work. This happened for a reason." said a large dark tabby tom.

"But Raggedstar, he his a ShadowClan cat. Not a rogue." Nightstar growled, flicking his tail from side to side with anger.

"Nightstar, we have known each other for a long time. Don't doubt what I am saying to you. He has a destiny, a destiny that we cannot change." Raggedstar said.

"And if he fails?" Nightstar growled, tearing at the grass beneath his paws.

"He won't." Raggedstar growled deeply.

"Are you sure of this?" Nightstar demanded.

Raggedstar sighed and whispered, "No."

**Chapter 1**

"I won't let you die." Blackstar's promise was still ringing in Smokepaw's ears. Blackstar had kept his promise the whole time that Smokepaw was in ShadowClan. But now, Blackstar's promise didn't matter. Smokepaw wasn't a part of ShadowClan anymore. He was on his own. He could still hehe desperate wails from his mother, Nightwing, as he had fallen off of a cliff to his "death" only a few days earlier. When he had fallen, he rolled down the wall of the cliff and hit the ground hard, which knocked the breathe out of him. He had tried to call his clan mates to tell them that he was still alive, but no noise would come out. After that, he had passed out in a deep sleep and woke up three days later. That was now.

Smokepaw stood up, still sore, but better, and looked at his surroundings. It was quiet, shadowy, and a bit cool. Looking up, Smokepaw could see that he would never be able to get back to the top of the cliff. It was very high, and the walls were too smooth for him to climb.

"I'm on my own now," he murmured. Smokepaw was scared and sad, but he also knew this could be a new start for him. He didn't have a Clan to protect, or a mother to make proud, or a code to obey. He was free.

A rush of cold air nearly knocked Smokepaw off of his feet. "I should find water," he said to himself. "But where should I go?"

To the left of him was a wide path, but it was very dark. To the right was where the wind had come from.. "Right it is." Smokepaw decided, turning to the right and heading his way down the cold path.

"If only Talonpaw were here," he sighed. Talonpaw was Smokepaw's brother, who was still in ShadowClan. "He would love this."

A sharp pain of poss stabbed Smokepaw's heart. He would never see his mother, or his brother, or his mentor Oakheart, again. Not until he died and went to StarClan. But would he join StarClan if he died? He wasn't a part of ShadowClan anymore, so maybe StarClan had left him?

He sighed. "If StarClan can hear me, please help me find a home."

**Chapter 2**

"Concentrate on the frog Smokepaw." Oakfur growled quietly. "Be sure you jump at the right time."

Smokepaw was crouched down, not taking his eyes off of the frog which would soon be his prey. He couldn't wait to eat it. The frog jumped a little ways away, and at that moment, Smokepaw pounced.

"Ouch!" Smokepaw mumbled, opening his eyes. It was a dream. But he must've been hunting in his sleep because he ended up hitting his head against the wall of the cliff.

"I don't even like frogs." he growled to himself. "I must be starving!"

It was true. He could hardly feel his stomach! "Surely there's food down here."

Smokepaw sniffed the air. There was a faint scent of rabbit. One must've fallen down the cliff by accident and ran off. But he could also smell mouse. Fresh mouse. And definitely more than one. His stomach rumbled at the thought of tearing his teeth through one. So Smokepaw immediately began scanning the shadowy paths for a tiny, furry creature. And only in a few moments, he spotted one.

Smokepaw dropped into a hunters crouch, waited for the right moment, then pounced and landed on, and also killed the mouse.

"Finally!" he purred. "Oakfur would be proud."

**Chapter 3**

Smokepaw had walked for a while, and ended up finding a rocky clearing with high ledges around it. There was also a big pool of water. He was very relieved to see that. He trotted over and took a drink.

"That tastes good," he purred happily. He sat down next to the water and looked around. There were small caves in the walls of the mountains. Maybe one was empty and he could use it as a den. This would be a good place to stay. There was also tall grass in patches through out the clearing.

"Perfect." he said to himself, slowly walking towards one of the caves. He sniffed. There was no scent, so he entered it and realized it wasn't as dark as it seemed. The sun was shining in it. It was big, and empty.

"Now I need moss.." he said.

Walking out, he realized that there was no moss near him. He sighed. Then he decided to get some grass and use that instead.

After making himself a nest, he curled up in it, and went to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

Moons went by, Smokepaw knew that if he was still in ShadowClan, he would be a warrior by now. It kind of hurt him knowing that he would never see everyone again. He wondered how his mother, Oakfur, Tawnypelt, Talonpaw and the rest were doing. He used to like Tawnypelt, a lot. But he knew she had her eye on Rowanclaw. He was sure they were mates. Did she have kits? He had no clue.

"I wonder what my warrior name would have been." he said to himself. He wanted it to be Smokestorm, Smokeclaw, or Smokepelt. He liked those names. "I can call myself one of those names.."

Sighing, he changed his mind. He wasn't a warrior. StarClan had forgotten him moons ago, he just had to accept that he was alone. He was a loner.

He crawled out of his nest and went outside, as he stepped out, he jumped and hissed. At the pool, was another cat. He watched her carefully. She had pure white fur, and bright amber eyes.

He slowly walked over to her and said, "Hey! What are you doing?" Hopefully he didn't sound mean. The she cat looked harmless.

She looked up and smiled, "Just getting water!"

"Well this is my territory." he pointed out.

The she cat looked confused, "Territory?"

'She must be a kittypet..' he thought to himself. "Yes, I live here. You are trespassing." he told her.

"Oh..." she sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just going back to the others and stopped for some others. I won't come back." The she cat turned around, and began to leave.

Smokepaw frowned, then trotted up behind her and said,"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude." Maybe he could make friends with her and learn who these others were. Maybe they were another Clan? "I haven't seen a cat in many moons, so I was a bit rude."

The she cat smiled and turned to him. "It's fine, would you like to meet the others? Maybe you could stay with us."

Smokepaw looked at the ground. Should he go with her? What if it was a trap? He chuckled a little, he still thought like a warrior.

"What's so funny?" the she cat asked in a worried tone.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking. Yes, sure, I'll go with you." Smokepaw said.

He and the pretty she cat walked for a while, Smokepaw made sure to remember the paths they were taking so he would be able to go back home. They finally reached an area that went uphill, and onto a grassy area. He looked around, it was a moor. So there was a way out of the mountains...

Not far off, he could see a few other cats laying around and talking. There was a brown and white she cat with green eyes, talking to a skinny brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Beside them were a white she cat with blue eyes and another she cat that was ginger and white with green eyes. And beside them, was a black tom with amber eyes who looked a bit young.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" the she cat he first met shouted happily.

All of the cats looked up with shining eyes, they looked eager to meet him already.

"Hi!" the ginger and white she cat said first, prancing up to him. "I'm Flower!"

Smokepaw felt awkward. "Hi Flower," he said dipping his head.

"Ooh! He has manners!" the brown and white she cat said, "I like him already."

"He kinda scares me.." muttered the black tom.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you," Smokepaw assured him. "Do you mind if I ask your names?"

"Well you already know my name," Flower said. "But that little black furball is Flint, the pretty brown and white she cat next to me is Maple, that brown tabby is Ledge."

The blue eyed, white she cat stepped up and said, "I'm Snow."

"Oh! I never told you my name!" said the white she cat he met first. "I'm Star!"

"And your name?" growled Ledge.

"I'm-" Smokepaw stopped. His name would sound weird to them, and he did not want them to know about his past. He looked at the sky, his name would now be changed,he looked back at the cats, and said,"I'm Smoke."

**Chapter 5**

"So where are you from Smoke!?" Snow asked, plopping to the ground and looking up at him. Everyone else laid down to listen to him. Smoke decided to lie. "I'm from a forest a long ways away, I decided to move because it was getting old, I wanted to come to a place new. Then I found the mountains and a home there."

"By that pool?" Star asked him.

Smoke nodded, "Yep. I've been living there since I was around eight moons old."

"You were so young! What about your family?" Maple gasped. He looked at her and realized how plump she was. She must be expecting kits.

"I never knew my father.. but my mother was killed by a fox." he half lied. It was true, he never knew his father, he expected that it was Blackstar, but he wasn't sure.

"I'm so sorry!" Maple said sadly. "You can stay with us if you like."

"No, that's not a very good idea. I've been on my own for a while, I'm kind of used to it." Smoke told them.

"Well, you can visit us anytime. We hang around here. When it rains we go to the edge of the mountains and hide in a small cave." Flower told him.

"Thanks," Smoke said kindly,"I will visit you someday."

"Do you have to go now?" Star asked him. "You can stay the night, then go back tomorrow, I know it's a long walk."

Smoke smiled at her and murmured, "Sure, I'll stay."

That night, every one but Smoke and Star were asleep. "So how about you tell me where you are from?" he said.

"I used to live with twolegs." she sighed. He smiled, he was right.

"Did you leave?" he asked her.

Star's eyes started shining with sadness. "No.." she looked away, "They dumped me in the middle of nowhere a few moons ago."

Smoke didn't like twolegs, but it sounded sad, so he said, "Sorry, really."

Star smiled softly,"It's ok.. I found these cats and I love them. They're fun to be around, even though Flint can be a stick in the mud."

"Do you hunt?" he asked her.

"Yes, we all do. Maple and Ledge taught us." Star replied.

"That's good," Smoke said,"I hunt too. I have been for a long time."

"Did you teach yourself?" she asked.

Smoke frowned,"No I didn't.. I met a cat when I was six moons old and he taught me." He knew Oakfur longer than that, but he couldn't let her know about the Clans.

"That was nice of him." Star said. "Hey, maybe we can have a hunting contest!"

Smoke smiled,"I'd win."

Star shook her head,"There's no way that's possible." She looked at him closer then added,"Sure.. you're pretty big and muscular, but I'm fast, I would win."

Smoke laughed. He liked her. She would be a good friend. "Ok, how about we do it tomorrow? See who can catch the most prey within a certain time."

"Don't you have to go home?" Star asked.

"Nah, I'll stay again." Smoke told her.

**Chapter 6**

"Smoke!" a voice shouted, startling him in his sleep. He jumped up, wide eyed and then realized it was only Flower.

"You startled me." he sighed.

"I can see that," Flower laughed. "Are you ready for your hunting contest?"

Smoke pricked his ears. Star must've told everyone. Looking around he realized everyone was watching.

"Who do you think will win?" Star asked them. Smoke didn't realize she was beside him. "If you think I will, stand behind me, if you think Smoke will, stand behind him."

Maple, Ledge, Snow, and Flower ended up standing behind Smoke, while Flint stood behind Star.

"Well thanks guys.." muttered Star, rolling her eyes.

Smoke smiled and touched his tail on her shoulder. "I'll go easy on you."

"Don't." she told him, "I want this fair!"

"Ok, whoever has the most prey by sunhigh, wins." Ledge told them, his tail twitching.

"Go!" Maple ordered..

Smoke trotted off, heading towards a place where he could see trees. Maybe there would be squirrels and birds and mice. He could easily catch those.

He sniffed the air and could smell vole. He hadn't had a vole in a while. He mostly ate mice or birds. The grass beneath his paws felt good, he hadn't felt grass like this in moons. He climbed up the tree, and looked around. He could see the others waiting for him, and not far off he could see Star chasing a rabbit. He watched admiringly, she was very fast like she said, she was putting up a perfect chase, and eventually, caught the rabbit. He purred. She was a good hunter. He turned around and got back to his hunt. He had to catch at least two things. He wasn't really big on winning this, he only agreed so he could let Star have some fun, and hang out with these cats longer. They weren't bad, he could actually call them friends. He wished Flint would lighten up a bit.

'At least he's careful with who he should trust or not,' Smoke thought. 'He would be a good warrior.'

A few minutes later, Smoke ended up catching a squirrel, a robin, and two mice and a vole. When everyone got back togehter, they counted their prey. Star lost by one. She caught a rabbit, two mice, and a shrew.

"Oh well." she sighed.

Smoke sat next to her, "Don't worry! You only lost by one! Besides, that rabbit is bigger than everything I caught put together. You're a good hunter."

Star looked at him with shining eyes, "You think so?"

Smoke nodded, "I know so!"

She purred and licked his ear, "Thanks." she whispered before trotting off to give a piece of prey to Maple. Smoke smiled. He hadn't been this happy in moons.

**Chapter 7**

Smoke was laying beside the pool where he lived. He had come come a few days ago, and he already missed Star, Flower, Snow and the others. Being lonely was ok at times, but after meeting them, it made him feel like he was in a Clan again.

He heard a shout and jumped to his paws and unsheathed his claws. Seconds later Flint came around the corner, his eyes blazing and his fur on end, he looked scared.

"What's wrong!?" Smoke demanded.

"Foxes.." Flint panted. "They attacked us. We need help!"

Smoke widened his eyes and began worrying about Maple, she would have kits soon. "I'll go with you!" he told Flint.

When he reached the moor, he could see Ledge and Snow fighting one fox, and Flower and Star fighting the other while Maple cowered back in fear. Flint quickly jumped at the fox that Flower and Star were fighting. Smoke realized that they weren't very good fighters, but were trying their best for the sake of their lives. He growled and jumped into the fight. He slashed at a foxes nose, making it yelp. It turned to him in anger. Smoke bunched his fur up and snarled, making himself look bigger and stronger. The fox wasn't scared though.

'This must be a male fox.' he thought.

He jumped onto it's face, clawing at it's ears and shouting to Star and Flint, "Get his hind legs!"

The two cats nodded in shock and clawed it's legs, which made the fox yelp and shake Smoke off.

It glared at him and then ran towards him, Smoke growled and again, lept on the foxes face, clawing one of it's eyes. That made the fox yelp louder, then finally run off.

He took a deep breathe and saw the other fox still fighting. Snow was laying on the ground, breathing hard, she looked like she was in pain. That angered Smoke so he jumped onto the last foxes back and bit down on it's neck, hard. Flint also jumped onto it's back and started shredding at it's back. The fox shook them off, and ran off crying out.

Smoke made sure it was out of sight before he turned back to the others.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked. Maple and Flower nodded, but Ledge looked at Snow and said, "She's bleeding badly."

Fear gripped Smoke's heart. Snow was too young to die. He hoped it wasn't as bad as Ledge sounded. He walked over to her and looked closely. There was only a large scratch on her shoulder.

"A few cobwebs should help that." he told them. "It's not too bad."

Licking her ear he said, "You'll be fine."

Snow smiled and slowly got up. "How did you learn to fight like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know." Ledge said.

"You were like.. great." Flint added.

"Thanks," he told them. "But I met a cat and he taught me."

Star looked up, "The same cat that taught you to hunt?"

"Yes." Smoke answered, licking the fox blood off of his paw.

"What if that fox comes back?" Maple whimpered in fear.

Smoke looked around and realized how scared the cats around him looked. An idea came to his head.

"How about you come back to my place? There's plenty of caves, there's food, and water." Smoke looked at Star and added, "You would be safe there."

"That's a good idea." Ledge said. "I'll go."

"We all will," Flower said, laying her tail on Snow's shoulder. "If you don't mind."

Smoke smiled, "That would be perfect. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"When do we go?" Maple asked.

"Now." Smoke answered.

**Chapter 8**

"This place is nice," Ledge told Smoke as he looked around.

"I know," Smoke agreed.

"Are you sure we can stay here?" Star asked, remembering how he was used to being alone.

"Of course I'm sure. You are my friends." Smoke purred. Star smiled and trotted to the edge of the pool and took a drink.

That night, while Smoke was sleeping, he had a dream. A black tom came to him. "Smokepaw," he growled.

Smoke looked at the tom in shock. "How do you know my name?"

"Never mind that Smokepaw," the tom said. "You need to do something important."

"What is it?" Smoke murmured.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know. All I know is that it involves loyalty." the tom growled.

"Wait-" Smoke snapped. "You come to me and tell me I need to do something important, but you can't tell me what it is? That's mouse dung!"

"Don't talk to me like that," growled the tom, unsheathing his claws. "I am doing what I was told. You either listen to me, or not." Then that tom left.

Smoke narrowed his eyes as everything around him began to fade. Then he woke up.

"That was crazy!" Smoke hissed as he was walking down a dark path. "What is it that I'm supposed to do that involves with loyalty!?"

"Smoke, what are you talking about?" a voice asked behind him.

He whirled around and saw bright amber eyes looking at him. He knew those eyes. "Oh, hey Star.. You scared me."

"I have a way with doing that to you." she laughed lightly. She sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Just a bad dream." Smoke muttered, looking away.

"Mind telling me about it?" she asked.

"It doesn't really matter. It was just a dream." he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

Smoke closed his eyes and his tail twitched, then he muttered, "Very sure."

"Do you want to come back to the caves?" she asked him.

"No thanks, I'll finish sleeping here." Smoke answered.

Star frowned then licked his head as he laid down and curled up. "I'll stay with you," she whispered in his ear as she curled up next to him. He twined his tail with hers, thankful to have her as a friend, then they both fell asleep.

**Chapter 9**

Smoke had Flint with him, in a patch of grass. He was going to teach the younger tom some fighting moves. He knew that if Flint was a Clan cat, it would only be a couple moons until he would be made a warrior.

"I'm going to leap at you, and I want you to try to get me on my back and pin me down." Smoke told him.

"How do I do that? You're huge!" Flint said.

"Thanks for the compliment Flint," Smoke muttered, rolling his eyes. "Just try in any way that you can."

"Claws sheathed?" Flint asked.

"Dear StarClan, yes!" Smoke said, he didn't want to be shredded to pieces.

"What's a StarClan or whatever you said?" Flint asked.

Smoke looked away, he hadn't realized what he said. "It's nothing." Smoke said, "Come on, let's get started."

Flint crouched down, ready for Smoke's attack. Smoke jumped at the smaller tom and Flint quickly got underneath him and shoved him with his back while he was still in the air. It made Smoke hit the ground and roll a little, then Flint was on Smoke, pinning him down with triumph in his eyes.

"Wow! That was.. that was great!" Smoke gasped in shock. It really was great. He had never learned anything like that in ShadowClan. This cat was a natural born fighter.

"I did good?" Flint asked in hope.

"More than good!" Smoke said.

"Teach me that move!" Flower told Flint from where she was watching.

"Can I?" Flint asked Smoke.

Smoke nodded, "Of course." It's not like he was Flint's leader or something.

He watched the two young cats practice that move a few times. They both did well. In moments Ledge, Snow, and Star joined them while Maple held back and watched.

"Smoke can you teach us all to fight like you did with the foxes?" Snow asked.

"If you really want me to." Smoke answered, sitting down.

"We really really want you to." Ledge replied.

"Very well," Smoke said. "I can do that."

They all finished their battle practice that night. Smoke had enjoyed that. These cats would be able to defend themselves very well.

Smoke was now eating a mouse. Star plopped to the ground next to him, her white pelt shining in the moonlight. "Thanks for teaching us to fight," she purred.

"You're welcome. Now you should teach me to hunt." Smoke replied, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"I'm positive that you don't need help with that." Star chuckled.

"What was your mothers name?" she asked him out of nowhere.

Smoke looked at the beautiful she cat next to him and felt bad for lying about his past. "Her name was Night." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Did you have brothers and sisters?" she asked.

"I had a brother named Talon. I don't know where he is though." Smoke replied. Sorrow gripped his heart. He really did miss his brother.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What about you?" he asked her, changing the subject from him.

"My father was a loner, his name was Leech." Star began, "My mother was a kittypet and her name was Queen."

"Brothers or sisters?" he asked her.

"Two brothers and a sister. Max, Tabby, and Rosie." she answered.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"My mother got sick and died, my brothers and sister got homes with new twolegs." Star sighed.

"I'm sorry, I hope that didn't make you sad." Smoke said, nuzzling her muzzle.

"It's ok," she whispered. "I'm fine, it's been a long time. Life is crazy, but everything happens for a reason."

She sounded much older saying that. Smoke looked at her and realized how close they had become in less than a moon. He knew they had to be the same age.

Later that night, Smoke had another dream. This time a new cat came to him. He gasped. It was his mother!

"Smokepaw!" she purred, nuzzling him.

Smoke was speechless as he nuzzled her back.

"I have to tell you something important," she whispered, stepping back and looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"These cats you met, you need to bring them together." Nightwing replied.

"But they are together." he pointed out.

"No. Not like that." Nightwing said, staring him straight in his eyes.

'Ohh..' he thought, beginning to understand.

"What happened to you?" he asked her.

Nightwing frowned. "We made it to a new home. But I-I died."

"How?" Smoke said, feeling sad.

"Greencough." Nightwing answered. "I'm in a better place now though." she added.

"And- and Talonpaw? Is he..?" Smoke stammered.

"He also died. He got hurt in a fight with kittypets and a twoleg. He didn't make it." Nightwing whispered.

"Can I see him?!" Smoke gasped.

"Maybe one day Smokepaw." Nightwing said.

"My name- my name isn't Smokepaw anymore. It's Smoke." he told his mother.

"I know, but you will always be Smokepaw to me." Nightwing murmured, before fading away.

**Chapter 10**

A moon went by, and the cats were now lined up outside one of the caves, waiting to see Maple's new kits. Flower had amazingly figured out how to help Maple out and gave her herbs that they managed to find.

Smoke and Star were next to visit the kits. Tucked into Maple's belly were two little kits.

"They're beautiful!" Star gasped.

"What are their names?" Smoke asked.

Maple smiled and said,"The silver tabby is Moon, and the ginger is Sun."

"Are they toms or she cats?" Star asked.

"Moon is a tom, Sun is a she cat." Maple purred.

"That's great!" Star purred.

After that, they said goodbye, and headed out to the pool to let the sun shine on them. It was green leaf now.

Smoke sighed.

"What is it?" Star asked worriedly.

He took a deep breathe. He needed to tell Star everything, at that moment. His past, the Clans, his family.. his feelings.

"I... have something to admit to you." he sighed.

"What?" Star asked, he could hear the concern in her voice.

He then began telling her about everything, his real family, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, StarClan.. what happened to their old home, how his mother and brother died, who he really was.

"You lied to me?" Star whispered, Smoke could hear her voice crack in sorrow and he immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry!" Smoke told her, "I didn't want to scare you. I felt bad for talking about it."

"I thought I knew you.. Smokepaw I-"

"Don't call me Smokepaw, that's not my name anymore." he interuppted.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" she whispered, not looking at him.

"Because I have to make you and the others into a Clan." he told her.

It was true. That's what he was supposed to do.

"We aren't.. warriors though." Star growled.

Smoke stood up and looked at her, "You act very much like a Clan cat, Star. Every time I look at you I think of one, every time I look at Flint, Ledge, or any of the others, I see a Clan cat. Just because you weren't born in a Clan, doesn't mean you can't be a warrior."

Star looked at him and didn't say anything for a moment, finally she said, "You should tell the others."

Smoke jumped up onto the ledge in front of one of the higher caves. "Can everyone gather below?" he called out. "I need to talk to you all!"

As everyone gathered below him, he could hear a voice in his ear, "Make them warriors." Nightwing whispered. Smoke smiled. His mother was with him, even though he couldn't see her.

"I have to tell you the truth about my past." Smoke began.

Once everyone was quiet, he told them the truth. "I'm from a group of cats called a Clan, called ShadowClan. We lived in a forest with three other Clans who were our rivals, they were ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. Our ancestors that have all died, are in StarClan. Each of our Clans had a leader, deputy, medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders. The leader, obviously, was the one who leads us. The leader goes to the moonstone to receive their nine lives from StarClan. The deputy, is second in command, when the leader dies, the deputy becomes the new leader and gets "star" added to their name, then they have to appoint a new deputy. The medicine cat is one of the best cats in the Clan. He or she heals the Clan and speaks to StarClan. Now the warriors, they hunt and fight to protect the Clan. They train the apprentices to also become warriors. They go on hunting patrols, and border patrols and are the protectors of the Clan. Apprentices, like I said, are training to become warriors, unless he or she is destined to be a medicine cat. Queens are the mothers of kits in our Clans, for example, Maple is a queen. The kits are one of our main reasons to protect the camp, one a kit is six moons older, they become apprentices. Our elders are retired warriors and queens who have served their time as warrior, and can now rest and gossip and grow old, until they eventually die. Once a moon, on the full moon, all four Clans would meet at a gathering in peace. If they disturbed the peace, StarClan would get angry. That was my life. That was my life until twolegs came and destroyed the forest. They killed many cats. All four of the Clans had to move and find a new home, on our way, as we were going through the mountains, I fell and ended up here. They all thought I was dead so they left me. And then I found you. I was too afraid to tell you the truth because I thought I would scare you and it hurt me to think about. But now, I decided to tell you, because a cat and my mother came to me in a dream and told me that I have to make you into a Clan." Smoke breathed slowly after he finished. Hopefully he made sense to all of them.

Ledge and Maple looked at each other and whispered a few things, Star was quiet, Snow and Flower just looked at him, and Flint's eyes were shining with excitement.

"That's all?" Ledge asked, looking back up at him.

"Yes." Smoke said with a slow nod.

"Those Clans.. they sound wonderful. But.. how are we supposed to be a Clan?" Maple said.

"I can help you. StarClan will help. I know there aren't many of us, but we can find more. I don't know why we have to do this, but it's what I was told, and I would like to honor them." Smoke replied.

"I love the idea!" Flint purred. "I would love to be a warrior!"

"Me too!" Snow added.

"If it can protect my kits, then I would like to join as well." Maple murmured.

"It sounds like a good reason to live. I agree." Ledge said thoughtfully.

"I'm in!" Flower purred.

The only one who hadn't said a word was Star. Smoke climbed down from the ledge and padded over to her and looked her in the eyes. "What do you say Star?" he murmured softly.

She was quiet, then she murmured, "As long as I'm with you, then yes."

Smoke smiled and touched his nose with hers, then he climbed back onto the ledge. "I am not calling me your leader, but since none of you know all about it, I will make you warriors."

"Does that mean you're going to change our names?" Flower asked.

"Sort of. For example, as an apprentice, my name was Smokepaw. If I was a warrior, it would have been something like Smokefur or Smokeheart, or something like that." he explained to the younger she cat.

Smoke then began making them warriors. He didn't do it the right way because he still had to teach them the warrior code, and he wasn't leader. This was only a naming ceremony.

"Ledge, from now on you will be known as Ledgeclaw. StarClan will honor your loyalty and determination."

"Maple, from now on you will be known as Maplefur. StarClan will honor your bravery and kindness."

"Flower, from now on you will be known as Flowerleaf. StarClan will honor your skill and wisdom."

"Snow, from now on you will be known as Snowfall. StarClan will honor your loyalty and bravery."

"Flint, from now on you will be known as Flintfang. StarClan will honor your strength and bravery."

Finally, it was Star's turn. He looked in her eyes and said, "Star, from now on you will be known as Stargaze. StarClan will honor your love and loyalty." Turning to everyone he said, "This is only the beginning; we will do well with this Clan, I will teach you the warrior code and we will mark territories. We'll be strong."

"What about the kits?" Mapleleaf asked.

"They are called Sunkit and Moonkit now," Smoke answered, "They'll become apprentices and be given a mentor and learn to be warriors."

"And who is our leader?" Flintfang asked. "I would love to be leader!"

Smoke purred. "StarClan will tell us."

"And medicine cat?" Ledgeclaw asked. "I hope it's not me."

"Don't worry, StarClan will tell us everything. Don't worry about a thing." Smoke assurred them.

"Smoke, what about your name?" Flowerleaf asked.

"I think I'll take care of that." Stargaze purred. "Smoke, from now on, you will be known as Smokestorm. StarClan honor your strength and loyalty."

Smokestorm smiled and rested his muzzle on the back of Stargaze's neck and murmured, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stargaze purred.

Then Smokestorm looked at the sky and whispered, "StarClan, please let me know I did this well enough."

**Chapter 11**

"You did do that well enough," Nightwing told Smokestorm in his dream.

"What about a leader?" he asked his mother.

"Before that can be answered, you must find a place where you can speak with StarClan." his mother replied.

"I'm talking with you right now though, why do I need to find a place?" Smokestorm said.

"Only very few can talk to you now, but the cats that you need to talk to for the making of this Clan will need to speak to you at a special place." Nightwing explained slowly.

"Where can I go?" Smokestorm asked.

"Follow the cold air." Nightwing said, then she left.

When Smokestorm woke up, he walked outside the den he slept in then walked up to Ledgeclaw and said, "I have to go search for something. Can you stay here and make sure everyone is okay?"

Ledgeclaw nodded, "Of course. Be careful. Maybe you should take someone with you."

Smokestorm nodded, he knew exactly who to take. "Stargaze!" he called out to the white she cat who was coming back with a vole.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"You are coming with me. It's important." he told her.

"Ok, let me take this to Maplefur." She said. When she came back, they headed out. He was anxious to find a place. 'Follow the cold air.' His mother's voice rang in his ears. It shouldn't be too hard.

"So where are we going?" Stargaze asked him as they walked down one of the paths that would take them to more paths.

"To find a place to speak with StarClan." he answered her.

"Like that moonstone place? Maybe we can go there?" she asked.

"Maybe we could go there.." he murmured thoughtfully. It was worth a shot. They reached the place where the path split into three paths. The middle path would lead them to the moors. But he wasn't sure where the left or right path went. He never thought about it.

"Left or right?" he whispered. Left looked like it went away from the mountains, right looked like it went into the mountains.

"I think we should go right." Stargaze replied.

"Me too." Smokestorm said. He had a reason. Cold air was coming from the right path. So they went that way.

It didn't take long for the path to get very dark, and the stone floor beneath him was getting cold. He could hear whispers, which put his fur on end. He knew this was the place. He was amazed at how easy it was to find.

"Do you hear those voices?" Stargaze asked.

"Yes, it's ok. It's StarClan." he whispered to her.

Finally they reached an end to the path. It opened up into a wide circle. The walls of the mountain were cold and were shining a bit.

"Touch your nose to the wall with me," he told Stargaze.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it. Trust me." Smokestorm told her.

Then they both pressed their noses to the wall.

He quickly entered sleep and woke in a starry forest, cats were everywhere. Stargaze was next to him, looking around in shock.

"She believes in us." purred a cat that Smokepaw recognized as Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan. He could tell because of her blue gray fur that was mentioned many times at gatherings and around the ShadowClan camp.

"They both do." purred Smokestorm's mother, Nightwing.

A golden tabby tom walked up to Smokestorm and said, "I'm proud of you."

Smokestorm gasped. "Talonpaw!"

"Hello brother," meowed Talonpaw, sounding older than he really was.

"I heard what happened.. I'm so sorry." Smokestorm said.

"It's alright, it happened for a reason. It happened so I could see you again." Talonpaw said with a kind smile.

"Are you ready to hear details on what you are supposed to do next?" a large tabby tom asked. It was Raggedstar.

"Yes, yes I am ready." Smokestorm said with a dip of his head.

"Smokestorm, you must lead these cats. You must be their leader." Raggedstar told him.

"Me?" Smokestorm gasped, "Why me?"

"Because you know more about the Clans than any of them, you have survived this long alone, and now with friends. You were meant for this." Raggedstar said deeply.

Smokestorm nodded slowly, and Stargaze pressed her tail to his shoulder, "It's okay Smokestorm," she murmured.

"It's time for your nine lives." All of the StarClan cats announced.

Smokestorm laid down, ready for what was about to happen.

The first cat was Talonpaw, "With this life, I give you strength. Use it well to fight through the hard times." Talonpaw touched his nose to Smokestorm's. He wasn't ready for the pain. It was strong. It shot through him like claws and fangs. Was this how Talonpaw felt when he died?

The second cat was Raggedstar, "With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it well for everything. Know what should be done, and what shouldn't be done. Be careful with everything and don't make a mistake." That life was painful in a sad way. His heart felt heavy. He didn't like that feeling.

The third cat was a scarred she cat with a broad, flattened face. She must be Yellowfang, former warrior and medicine cat of ShadowClan, and former medicine cat of ThunderClan. "With this life, I give you courage. You will need it." That life made him tense up. His muscles began to ache. He felt like he wouldn't be able to take the next six lives.

The fourth cat was none other than his own mother, Nightwing. "With this life, I give you love. Use it well for everyone in your life, and the one closest to you." Smokestorm knew she was talking about Stargaze. That life was sharp. He had to take a deep breathe.

The fifth cat was the black tom that always ended up in his dreams. "I never told you my name. It's Nightstar. I was leader before Tigerstar." He walked up to Smokestorm, touched noses with him and said, "With this life, I give you ferocity. You will need it." That life left him with an empty feeling. It was strange.

The sixth cat came, and he had to look at him for a moment. He was black with a white chest and paws. "I'm Whitethroat. I died before you were born. But I am here to give you a life. With this life, I give you speed. You will need it to outrun bad things, and get to others when they need help." Smokestorm felt like he was going to blow away.

The seventh cat was a pale she cat with blue eyes. She introduced herself as Hollystar. "With this life, I give you knowledge. You will need to make many decisions, and will need a brain to get you through it. Not just a heart."

The eight cat was a gray tom. He stopped in front of Smokestorm and smiled and said, "My name is Flintfang."

Smokestorm widened his eyes. "I didn't know there was already a Flintfang, if I would've known I wouldn't have named-"

Flintfang laughed."It's ok. It's nice to know there's a new warrior with my name." Then he added, "I was Blackstar's brother." He touched noses with Smokestorm and said, "With this life, I give you ambition. Use it when you need it."

Finally, the ninth cat came. Smokestorm prepared for it. The cat giving it to him was not a ShadowClan cat, it was a ThunderClan cat. She had ginger fur and bright green eyes. "My name is Goldenflower, my daughter is in ShadowClan. And I know you were good friends, so I decided to give you your ninth life. With this life, I give you happiness. May you always have it. It's a wonderful feeling."

"From now on, you will be known as Smokestar. We will all watch you and help you when you need us." Raggedstar said loudly.

Then all the cats around him cheered his new name. Smokestar couldn't believe he was now a leader.

He dipped his head and then asked, "What about a Clan name? And a medicine cat?"

"You are RockClan." Raggedstar answered.

"And I think you already know who should be medicine cat." Yellowfang rasped. "When you go home, tell her to come here. We will speak with her and guide her."

**Chapter 12**

Smokestar stood on the ledge with his Clan below him. He explained to them that he was leader, and that they were RockClan.

"It is now time for me to announce a deputy. And I couldn't think of anyone better than it being Ledgeclaw. I know you haven't had an apprentice yet, but it doesn't matter for now because we are a new Clan." Smokestar said.

"Wait.. So I am deputy?" Ledgeclaw meowed.

"Yes, yes you are." Smokestar said with a smile.

"Then I will do my best, as long as I live." Ledgeclaw said, dipping his head.

After the meeting, Smokestar trotted over to Flowerleaf. "You must go to the mooncave to meet with StarClan." He told her.

"What?" she gasped, "Why?"

"Because you are going to be a medicine cat." he answered.

Flowerleaf widened her eyes. "Me? But I don't know all the herbs!"

"Don't worry," he purred. "You will have help."

Flowerleaf nodded slowly, then Smokestar ordered Flintfang to escort her so she wouldn't be alone. Then the two cats left.

"So Smokestar, do you need me to do anything?" Stargaze purred, sitting next to him.

"All I need is for you to be by my side and never leave." Smokestar told her, rubbing his cheek against hers.

She purred. "No problem."

**Chapter 13**

Moons went by and RockClan were still strong. They had new warriors; Twigstripe, Snakefoot, Grasswhisker, Otterclaw, Blackfang, Mallowface, Robinfeather and Rosefoot.

Smokestar had also made Moonkit and Sunkit apprentices. Moonpaw was mentored by Ledgeclaw, and Sunpaw was mentored by Flintfang.

One of their new queens, Mallowface, had three kits named Toadkit, Tinykit, and Jumpingkit, who would be apprentices in only a moon.

The best news to Smokestar was that he and Stargaze had two kits. Cinderkit, was a very pale gray she cat with bright blue eyes and Talonkit was a black and white tom with amber eyes, named after Smokestar's brother, Talonpaw. Snowfall was also expecting Flintfang's kits.

"We're a great Clan." Smokestar purred.

"You are a great leader." Stargaze purred.

"Ledgeclaw is being a great deputy, Flowerleaf is a wonderful medicine cat. All of our warriors are loyal and strong. I think we must be the best Clan alive." Smokestar said.

"We have no trouble, the only trouble we get is foxes, and that hasn't happened in moons. We have nothing to worry about." Stargaze added.

"I can't believe how my life has changed. From a ShadowClan cat, to a loner, to a leader of a new Clan." Smokestar sighed.

"My life has changed too." Stargaze whispered. "All thanks to you."

Smokestar's tail twitched a little. "Is that good or bad?"

"Wonderful." Stargaze purred, licking Smokestar's ear.

"Good to hear." Smokestar purred.

Looking at the sky, he thought, 'Thank all of you for this. I will never let you down. We will be strong forever and live for you.'


End file.
